


Two Wrongs don’t make a Right

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Aftermath, Comfort, Fights, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia gets into a fight at school and confides in Delia and the Maitlands to help her get through it.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Delia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Delia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Two Wrongs don’t make a Right

"Thanks for coming in on such short notice." The principal of Lydia's school eyed a nervous Delia and Lydia with an equally nervous look to the Life Coach.

"Right. What's the issue?"

While Lydia kept a straight face and looked down towards the ground, Delia's eyes darted around the darkened principal's office (Why couldn't it be lit? Delia guessed it had to do with what had happened). When she received the frantic phone call from Lydia's school a little over half an hour ago, she couldn't hear what was said yet she still had to leave work early to go and pick Lydia up.

Why oh why couldn't Charles do it? Then Delia remembered he was in a meeting at the moment and therefore couldn't come.

"Right. That. It seems Lydia here got into a fight at lunchtime."

"Oh boy. What happened?" Delia asked, looking at Lydia.

Lydia did not want to answer, looking at Delia with a sad and nervous face before looking away.

"Lydia! C'mon, tell me what happened."

"No..."

Sighing, Delia turned to face the principal. If Lydia didn't want to answer a question as simple as "What happened?", then maybe she could get the principal to explain the situation.

"The teacher overseeing her lunch period mentioned to me that another student her age was bullying her. Apparently it had been happening for a while as per what Lydia has been telling me."

"I see. Is she in trouble? Please tell me she's not in trouble. Her father's going to be furious if she's in trouble." Delia began breathing heavily and eventually calmed herself down enough to listen to the principal.

"She's not in trouble." Delia was relieved. "But she's going to need to take some time off of school, a week at its best, to deal with all of this. Take as much time to talk to her, allow other family members to talk to her. Whatever's needed to make her feel better."

"Right. Lydia, let's go home."

"Now?" Lydia stood up and looked at her stepmother as she began to head towards the door to the office.

"Yes now," was Delia's reply. "Your principal is right. You do look like you need a week off of school. Come on, let's go home and talk it out."

All Lydia could do was nod as she gathered up her school bag and exited the room with Delia.

The car ride home wasn't that long, Lydia staying silent the whole time. That was something that made Delia worried about her stepdaughter. Maybe when they got home, she could get the teen to open up to her and explain why the fight started in the first place.

It wasn't visible, but one glance at Lydia and Delia could have sworn she saw that her loved stepdaughter had a black eye. Delia sighed as she pulled up into the driveway of the black Victorian that was their home and opened the passenger door to let an equally sad and nervous looking Lydia out.

As Delia grabbed the teen's bag out the back, she flinched at the sound of the front door slamming open then closed.

'This fight must have been bad enough to put Lydia in that bad of a mood,' Delia thought to herself as she closed the back door and locked the car before walking up the front steps and entering the house as well.

She was stopped in the front entranceway by an equally worried Adam and Barbara. "Wah!"

“Delia!” Barbara began shaking the Life Coach frantically. “What’s up with Lydia lately? As soon as she entered the house, she grumbled a ‘Hello’ to us and then stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door closed. She isn’t usually like this when she gets home and she usually isn’t this early. Did something happen?”

“She got in a fight,” mumbled Delia.

Barbara stopped shaking Delia and the Life Coach suddenly felt sick to her stomach, though that feeling quickly passed. “What?”

“Lydia got in a fight today,” Delia repeated.

The Maitlands’ eyes widened. This wasn’t like Lydia.

Barbara sat Delia down and she and Adam sat across from the Life Coach. “Really? That is so unlike Lydia. Was it mentioned how it started?”

“Lydia... didn’t want to say anything about it.”

Barbara sighed. “Figured. Should we go upstairs and make sure she’s doing okay?”

The three of them nodded at one another and headed up the stairs one at a time.

“Lydia?! Is everything okay in there?!” Delia’s frantic voice shouted out as she banged a fist against the teenager’s bedroom door. Adam and Barbara stood behind her with worried looks on their faces.

“NO! GO AWAY!”

“Lydia,” Barbara said sweetly. “We won’t go away until you tell us what happened today.”

They heard the sounds of Lydia’s combat boots shuffling across the floor and her bedroom door opening slowly. Lydia looked like an absolute mess. Her face was red and tearstained and she looked like she had been crying hard. Barbara and Adam willed themselves into the teen’s bedroom and sat on her bed, Delia entered and sat down on the gravestone shaped rug that sat beside Lydia’s bed, and Lydia closed the door and turned, making her way over towards her bed and sitting in between Adam and Barbara.

The two ghosts wrapped their arms around the teenager and Lydia immediately began crying again, albeit quieter than she had been when she first got home.

“Shh, shh Lydia, it’s okay.” Barbara tried her best to calm Lydia down. Lydia’s crying slowed as she wrapped her arms around Barbara. “Let it all out. Tell us what happened to cause the fight.”

In between tears, Lydia said, “one of my fellow female students was teasing me nonstop about my dead mom at lunch. She was saying stuff like ‘what’re you gonna do? Go home and cry to your mommy?’ and ‘I bet it’s a good thing your mommy’s gone’. It upset me so much, the only thing I could think of doing was start a fight. Nearly everyone in the lunch room was staring at us, even my own school friends. Both of us ended up with serious injuries by the time someone managed to rush over and separate us.”

Lydia motioned towards her black eye.

All three adults in the room covered their mouths. This still was something that could heal up within a week. They were sure of it.

Lydia began sobbing harder and Barbara held her close again, running a hand through her hair. “Lydia, everything’s okay. We all know that. We’ve all gotten into fights at school before so we know how you feel.”

Adam and Delia nodded, making Lydia feel a little better.

“You’ve been bullied? Barbara, I always assumed you were popular during your high school years...”

“I was.” Barbara sighed as she remembered all the times she was bullied by her fellow cheerleaders and popular students in high school. “I guess being popular made me an easy target for bullying.”

“I may be the reason why,” Adam pointed out.

“Ad.” Barbara giggled, pecking him on the lips. “Now is not the time to joke.”

“I-I’m not...” stammered Adam, blushing.

“Right...”Barbara playfully rolled her eyes.

Betelgeuse popped up and noticed the scene in front of him. He just wanted to come and spend some much needed time with Lydia after being on business in the Netherworld for the past month. He just didn’t expect to show up and see an upset Lydia with Adam, Barbara, and Delia comforting her. “Woah, what happened to her?”

Delia spun to face him. “Lydia got into a fight at school today.”

“WHO DO I HAVE TO KILL!” Betelgeuse’s hair turned a blood red.

Everyone sighed, laughed, and rolled their eyes, with the exception of Lydia, who just groaned in response.

“You don’t have to kill anyone, Beej. Everything’s already been sorted out.”

“Right...”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
